Our Magical Love
by adreamersimagination
Summary: Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood were a love story to admire. These are the moments that define them both as a couple and individuals. A collection of one-shots about our favorite couple, Malec.
1. Chapter 1

**I absolutely love Malec! They are by far one of my favorite couples ever. I have decided to write a collection of one-shots about this beautiful couple. It is going to be various moments throughout their relationship. Leave suggestions on what you would like to see and I will try to write them into chapters! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 1**

"How many of these sweaters do you have?" Magnus Bane asked. He lifted one of the sweaters up in the air to inspect it and then made a repulsed face at the material.

"They aren't that bad," Alec Lightwood snatched it out of his hand and reached for one of the hangers on the bed. He looked into the closet uncertainly and then back at his boyfriend.

"Yes darling?" Magnus gracefully lifted an eyebrow after noticing the look his Alexander was giving him.

"Is there any space in the closet for my stuff?" Alec asked.

"What are you talking about?" Magnus asked and walked over towards the closet. He gestured towards a spot in the closet and then turned to face his boyfriend. "I emptied this spot for you."

"That's it?" Alec widened his eyes. "That's all the space you left me?"

"Have you seen my style?" Magnus asked, gesturing up and down his body. He was wearing black leather pants that seemed to have a glitter tint to him. He had on a red long sleeved shirt with a black vest buttoned up over it. The whole vest was covered with glitter. "I like to have choices."

"Is the glitter from your shirts going to rub off on mine?" Alec asked, uncertainty filling his voice.

"It may add life to these plain sweaters you wear," Magnus said and then saw Alec roll his eyes in return.

"You love my sweaters," Alec insisted.

"No my dear," Magnus shook his head. "I love you. I tolerate the sweaters because of the man wearing them."

"Fine," Alec relented and then smirked. "I love you too by the way."

"Let me go prepare dinner while you finish unpacking. I want to celebrate us moving in together the right way," Magnus said. He walked over and kissed Alec on the cheek before leaving what was now their bedroom.

"Actually cook, Magnus! Don't steal again!" Alec called after him. He could hear Magnus's laughter floating throughout the apartment and he shook his head to himself. He knew that their dinner was probably going to be stolen from a local restaurant. Cooking was not Magnus's thing and he was probably not even going to try to make something.

 **. . . . .**

"That was delicious," Alec said before he rested his hands on his stomach. "I am so full."

"See, I told you I could cook," Magnus said. He handed Alec a martini before joining him on the couch with his own martini in hand.

"Did you actually make that on your own?" Alec asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. Magnus had claimed to make their dinner on his own and clean the kitchen before he even finished unpacking. He decided to take his word and avoid a fight on their first night together.

"Have I ever lied to you before, my dear?" Magnus asked. He sipped his martini and reached out to grab Alec's hand.

"Living together is going to be a good thing, right?" Alec asked. Magnus looked over after hearing the vulnerability in his boyfriend's tone and gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Magnus asked, concern starting to fill his body.

"No not at all," Alec shook his head. He placed his martini on the table in front of him and then moved closer to Magnus on the couch. "There is nothing I want more in the world than to start our life together and live with you. This is the best decision I have ever made."

"Then what's got you so worried, Alexander?" Magnus asked. He could see that something was clearly troubling him.

"What if you get tired of me after being with me every day?" Alec asked. He sighed and looked down. He hated being vulnerable. He hated sharing his feelings and emotions with other people. Magnus was different though. Magnus never judged him for what he was feeling. Magnus genuinely cared about what he was feeling and always wanted to help him through whatever he was going through.

"Alexander," Magnus shook his head. He too placed his martini on the table and then fully turned to face his boyfriend. He grabbed his hands in his own and looked deeply into his eyes. "There is no way I would ever get tired of you. I love spending every second with you. It's probably unhealthy how much I want to spend every second with you but I do not care. I want us to build our future together and this is only the beginning."

"I love you Magnus," Alec said.

Magnus tugged on Alec's hands and pulled him closer to him. Their lips connected instantly and they both felt the spark the moment their lips touched. They were drawn to each other and could feel the connection deep in their hearts. They knew their love was the kind of love that did not come around very often. It was the type of love that when you found it, you held on to it tight. You made sure to do whatever you could to keep the love strong and alive.

"I love you too, my dear Alexander," Magnus mumbled against Alec's lips. Alec closed the gap between them again and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He would never get tired of kissing Magnus, and vice versa.

 **. . . . .**

"I lied to you by the way," Magnus said. Alec looked up from where his head was resting on Magnus's shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you lie to me about?" Alec asked. He moved back slightly and propped his head in his hand, resting his elbow on his pillow. Magnus mimicked his actions and smiled shyly.

"Remember how I told you I cooked that delicious dinner before?" Magnus asked.

"Magnus!" Alec widened his eyes and shook his head. "Did you steal it from a restaurant again?"

"You call it stealing," Magnus shrugged and then smiled teasingly. "I call it take out."

"Well did you pay for it?" Alec asked. "Because when you get take out, you usually have to pay for it."

"You worry too much my dear," Magnus reached out and ran a hand down Alec's cheek.

"How about you let me take care of dinners from now on?" Alec suggested.

"As long as I get to prepare dinner beverages," Magnus said.

"Deal," Alec agreed. Magnus tugged him closer and kissed Alec on the lips.

"I love you Alexander," Magnus said.

"I love you too Magnus," Alec said before kissing him again.

Both Alec and Magnus knew that moving in together was going to be a big step. They already spent all their time together and Alec pretty much lived at the loft already. So far, the two of them were happy with their new arrangement. They knew that this was going to be great. They knew that living together was only the beginning for them. They were ready to see where this next chapter in their lives took them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story! The reviews, favorites, and follows are all so sweet and mean the world to me! I can't wait to take this Malec journey with you and write some fun moments of our favorite couple. They will vary on different kinds of moments. If you would like to see anything in particular, never hesitate to let me know! I will gladly try to write it into a moment! Okay, enough rambling. Thank you again! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 2**

Magnus was sitting on the couch and he checked the clock again. He must have checked it at least ten times within the last half hour. He anxiously sipped on his martini and crossed one leg over the other. His gaze drifted to the front door and he let out an exhausted sigh. Alec was supposed to be home from a mission forty-five minutes ago. He knew that he stopped at the Institute before heading home usually but he was later than usual this time. He was about to reach for his phone when he heard it start to ring.

"Alexander?" Magnus answered almost instantly.

"No," Izzy's voice filled his ear. He let out a frustrated groan and placed his martini on the table.

"Where is Alexander? Has something happened?" Magus asked, concern starting to fill him.

"How fast can you get to the Institute?" Izzy asked, urgency clear in her tone.

"Why?" Magnus demanded. "What happened? Is Alexander hurt?"

"He needs you Magnus," Izzy said. That was all Magnus needed to hear.

"I'm on my way," Magnus quickly said before hanging up. His Alexander was in trouble. He needed him. Alec was his main priority and he was going to be by his side, no matter what was wrong with him.

 **. . . . .**

"Sit still!" Jace insisted. He was trying to hold Alec down but he kept squirming and letting out a painful grunt.

"Fix it!" Alec demanded.

"I would if you would just sit still," Jace said. He was trying to heal the wound from the demon attack but Alec was in such agony that it was almost impossible for him to sit still.

"You aren't doing a very good job," Alec gritted his teeth and then threw his head back in frustration.

"WHERE IS HE?" Magnus's voice boomed throughout the Institute. Jace widened his eyes in slight fear. Magnus did not sound happy in the slightest. He looked down at Alec, who despite everything, looked relieved at the sound of Magnus's voice. They both saw the door to Alec's old room swing open and heard the loud bang as the door hit the wall. Magnus looked around the room anxiously and his whole body visibly relaxed when he saw Alec but his eyes narrowed at his current state.

"Before you freak out-," Jace started but was cut off when Magnus lifted a hand.

"What happened to him?" Magnus asked, his eyes demanding answers.

"It was a demon attack," Jace explained. "We were completely blindsided. Alec knocked Izzy out of the way and the demon scratched him."

"And where were you?" Magnus glared at Alec's parabatai.

"What do you mean 'where was I'?" Jace narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Why were you not protecting him?" Magnus asked.

"Alec doesn't need protecting!" Jace protested. "I was a little busy fighting demons on my own."

"You-" Magnus started to say but was cut off.

"Enough," Alec's weak voice startled the two.

"Alexander," Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. He brushed past Jace, shooting him a glare on the way, and then kneeled down by his boyfriend's side. He reached out and gently rested a hand on the top of Alec's. "Are you okay, my dear?"

"I need your magic," Alec whispered. "I need you to heal it for me."

"Anything for you," Magnus insisted. He turned to face Jace and lifted an eyebrow in his direction. "If you don't mind, I would like to heal him in private please."

"What?" Jace widened his eyes and then shook his head urgently. "No way. I'm staying here with him."

"Just let him stay," Alec said.

"Fine," Magnus sighed dramatically.

Magnus kissed Alec's cheek and then moved to a standing position. He informed Jace to stand back and to not get in the way. He took a deep breath and then looked at his boyfriend. The sight broke his heart. His face was pale and he was sweating terribly. His right arm was lying limp at his side, while the left one was gingerly resting above the wound. His eyes were drooping closed and Magnus knew it was time to heal him and he had to do it quick. He started to recite something that neither guy understood and Jace saw the blue spark out of his fingers. The wound slowly started to heal and then before they knew it, it was gone from his body.

"Alec?" Jace asked, noticing the quiet reaction from his parabatai.

"I'm okay," Alec nodded. Jace noticed the looks between Magnus and Alec and took that as his cue to leave.

"Well, I'm going to go check on Clary. I'm glad you're okay," Jace said. He patted Alec on the shoulder and then walked out of the room, nodding at Magnus on the way out. Magnus stood by the door, avoiding Alec's eyes.

"Magnus?" Alec asked. He held out a hand and gestured him closer. "Come here."

"Alexander," Magnus sighed and then walked over in the direction of his bed. He kneeled down next to it and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "When Izzy called me a million different thoughts ran through my mind. I thought you might have been dead."

"I'm right here, Magnus. I am okay. I am all healed because of you," Alec said. He squeezed Magnus's hand and looked into his eyes.

"You promised that you would always come back to me. You said that you would never let a mission take you away from me," Magnus said.

"And I intend on keeping that promise," Alec insisted. "There is nothing in the world that would ever stop me from coming home to you."

"I am holding you to that, Alexander. I will continue to wait for you to walk through that door after every mission," Magnus said. "Just don't leave me so soon."

"I won't," Alec promised. He moved over slightly and gestured for Magnus to get into the bed with him. Magnus looked reluctant at first, his eyes shifting to where Alec's wound once was, but Alec tugged on his hand giving him no choice. Magnus scooted closer to his boyfriend and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I just want you to be okay," Magnus quietly said. The two were having one of those moments. One of those moments where they could be their complete selves when no one else was around. A moment where they could let their walls down and share their most vulnerable thoughts with each other.

"I will be," Alec nodded. He kissed the top of Magnus's head. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Do you want to go home?" Magnus asked. "Do you want to rest more comfortably in our bed?"

"Let's just lay here for another minute," Alec said. "I'm happy right where I am."

"I love you Alexander," Magus said, looking up into the eyes of the man she loved the most.

"I love you too," Alec said. The two leaned forward and their lips connected. It was a kiss filled with promise and love and relief that they were both okay.

"Thank you for being okay," Magnus whispered as he leaned his forehead against Alec's.

"Thank you for always healing me," Alec whispered. His words meant so much more than just healing his wound. Magnus healed Alec every day from the fears of what life was going to throw at them. They healed each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 3**

"What in the world are you doing?" Alec asked, widening his eyes.

"I am cooking you breakfast," Magnus said.

"It looks like the entire kitchen exploded!" Alec exclaimed. There was egg yolk splattered against the wall. A frying pan was on the floor and looked dirty. A piece of burnt bread was sitting on the counter. Batter was spilled all over the counter.

"I was trying to make you French toast," Magnus explained.

"Didn't we buy a box of French toast sticks last week when we went grocery shopping?" Alec asked. "You could have just popped them in the microwave."

"That is not romantic," Magnus rolled his eyes. He felt something slimy on his hand and winced. "This batter is disgusting."

"Well it usually is when it's all over the counter," Alec said.

"This is why I order in," Magnus said. "It saves me the exhaustion of cooking."

"And now we have to clean," Alec said before letting out a long sigh.

"Oh my dear, Alexander. Have you not learned anything from living with me all these months?" Magnus asked.

"What-?" Alec asked but Magnus just shot him a sneaky smile. He snapped his fingers and within a second the entire kitchen was clean. Alec rolled his eyes and then just shook his head. "Well that was quicker than what I had planned."

"Leaves us plenty of time to have a real breakfast," Magnus said.

"How about we go out?" Alec suggested.

"Or I can bring breakfast to us," Magnus suggested with a sneaky grin.

"Don't you dare, Magnus Bane!" Alec warned and narrowed his eyes. Magnus snapped his fingers and the entire table was suddenly full of pancakes, eggs, and fruits with two mugs of coffee. "Magnus!"

"Breakfast is served my dear," Magnus smiled and clapped his hands together. He walked over and pulled out a chair, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Alec let out a defeated sigh and shook his head.

"This is the last time," Alec said as he sat down in the chair that Magnus had pulled out for him.

"You keep telling yourself that darling," Magnus nodded. He was about to walk to his seat when he felt Alec grab his arm. Magnus turned, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Thanks for breakfast," Alec smiled.

"Anytime," Magnus said. He leaned down and the two shared a quick kiss. Magnus walked around the table and took his seat, smiling at Alec after he did. He loved mornings when it was just the two of them.

 **. . . . .**

"Honey!" Magnus called out. "I'm home!"

"In here!" Alec called out. Magnus followed the voice down the hall and saw his boyfriend in the kitchen. He was leaning over the kitchen table and stood up straight when he saw Magnus walk into the kitchen. "Surprise," Alec said and smiled at Magnus. The warlock raised a questioning eyebrow and walked further into the kitchen.

"What's all of this?" Magnus asked.

"Well you sort of made breakfast this morning," Alec said and Magnus smirked. "So I figured I would make dinner for us tonight."

"You didn't have to do this," Magnus insisted with a shake of the head.

"I know that I didn't have to," Alec shrugged. "But I wanted to."

"Well who am I to turn away a nice meal?" Magnus said. He walked over towards the table and sat down in the chair that Alec had pulled out for him. Alec kissed the top of his head and then walked to sit across from him. "What did you make?"

"Macaroni and cheese," Alec said.

"What?" Magnus asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"It's comfort food!" Alec exclaimed. "You can't ever go wrong with comfort food."

"Well that is a compelling argument," Magnus teased. He scooped himself and Alec a serving before taking a sip of the wine in front of him. He took a bite and then looked up to raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"What?" Alec asked, his own mouth full of macaroni and cheese.

"Is this homemade or from a box?" Magnus asked.

"Why?" Alec narrowed his eyes.

"Just curious," Magnus shrugged. "Either way, it's delicious."

"Thank you very much," Alec smiled. "It's from a box by the way."

"I knew it!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Well at least I didn't steal it from a restaurant!" Alec said.

"You have your methods of cooking and I have mine," Magnus smirked.

"And I wouldn't change a second of it," Alec admitted. The two shared a sweet smile before finishing their dinner with pleasant conversation.

 **. . . . .**

"Thanks for making dinner," Magnus said as he got ready for bed.

"Thanks for making breakfast," Alec said. He was already in bed and just waiting for his boyfriend to join him so that they could go to sleep.

"Anything for you," Magnus said. He dropped his robe onto the chair, turned off the light, and then got into bed with Alec.

"We make a pretty great team, don't you think? "Alec asked. He opened his arm and Magnus curled into his side.

"I would say that we make the best team," Magnus said.

"I wouldn't want to be with anyone else in the world right now," Alec said.

"I never want to be with anyone else," Magnus said. He looked up and smiled at Alec. Alec leaned down and kissed his boyfriend.

"I love you," Alec whispered as he rested his forehead against Magnus's.

"I love you too Alexander," Magnus promised and then curled into his side again. There was no better feeling in the world than falling asleep in the arms of the one you loved. He never felt safer or happier in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 4**

"I have no idea what to get him!" Alec groaned and dropped onto one of the chairs in his office.

"Is it his birthday?" Izzy asked.

"No," Alec shook his head.

"Your anniversary?" Izzy tried.

"Nope," Alec shook his head again.

"Then what are you getting him a gift for?" Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow at her older brother. She walked over and took a seat next to him.

"Because I want to," Alec said.

"Really?" Izzy asked. "That's so sweet!"

"Don't get all mushy over it," Alec insisted. "I called you here for your advice. You're good at gifts and stuff like that."

"Well then I am here to help," Izzy smiled.

"Help with what?" Jace asked, walking into Alec's office.

"Nothing," Alec quickly shook his head.

"I know you're lying to me," Jace rolled his eyes and dropped down onto one of the chairs across from him. "Tell me what it is going on. I'm going to find out sooner or later."

"Alec wants to buy a gift for Magnus but can't decide what to get him," Izzy explained.

"Izzy!" Alec exclaimed and then sighed.

"Is it his birthday?" Jace asked, raising an eyebrow at his parabatai.

"No," Alec rolled his eyes. "And it's not our anniversary either."

"Then what's the gift for?" Jace asked.

"Oh forget it," Alec sighed and then stood up. "I'll figure it out on my own."

"Alec!" Izzy said when she saw her older brother stand up and walk out of the office.

"Was it something I said?" Jace asked, shrugging his shoulders. Izzy rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at him.

 **. . . . .**

"Alexander?" Magnus called out.

"Just a minute!" Alec called back and then quickly added. "Stay where are you!"

"Why?" Magnus asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Alec insisted. "Just stay there for a minute."

"Whatever you say darling," Magnus said. He raised an eyebrow and listened out for any indication on what was going on. He twirled around one of his many rings around his finger and let out an impatient sigh. He was just starting to tap his foot when he saw Alec appear in the hallway.

"Hey," Alec smiled brightly. Magnus narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What are you up to?" Magnus asked.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked, shrugging innocently.

"You have that look," Magnus said and then he pointed at his boyfriend's face. "The look of someone who is trying to hide something. Should I be worried?"

"You worry too much," Alec rolled his eyes. He walked up to Magnus and gave him a kiss, to which his boyfriend graciously accepted.

"So, what is the big secret?" Magnus asked. "Why am I being forced to wait in the doorway?"

"Follow me," Alec said. He grabbed Magnus's hand and then guided him down the hallway.

"What is going on with you?" Magnus asked.

"Nothing is going on with me," Alec said. He stopped in the living room and Magnus almost ran into him.

"Alexander!" Magnus protested but stopped his complaint when he saw the living room. He widened his eyes and looked around. "What is all of this?"

"This is my surprise," Alec said. He looked at Magnus's face and tried to gauge it for a reaction. Alec had gone out and bought a bunch of candles, something he would have never purchased in the past. He scattered them all around the living room. He had an ice bucket sitting on the table with a bottle of champagne and two glasses on either side. There was a plate of pastries next to the ice bucket. The lights were dimmed and there was soft music playing in the background.

"It's not our anniversary, is it?" Magnus asked, quickly turning to face Alec and his eyes widening in panic.

"No," Alec shook his head and laughed. "I just wanted to do something special for you because I love you."

"Alexander," Magnus whispered and then saw Alec hold up a finger.

"I actually got you something," Alec said.

"You did?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. Alec handed him a bag and Magnus looked at him before opening the bag. He pulled out a beautiful blue scarf and it appeared to be wrapped around something. He quickly unraveled it and felt his heart start to race. "Alexander," he whispered as he looked up to lock eyes with his boyfriend.

"That was the first picture we ever took together," Alec said. Inside a picture frame that read **FOREVER** was a picture of Alec and Magnus at their apartment. They were smiling at the camera and it was one of those moments where they realized just how much they meant to each other.

"You didn't have to do all of this for me," Magnus insisted. It still amazed him that he found someone that wanted to shower him with gifts and love instead of demanding things from him. Alec genuinely loved him and was not using him for his own benefit.

"I wanted to," Alec insisted. "I want you to see just how much I love you."

"I think I have an idea," Magnus smiled. He walked closer and grabbed Alec's hand. "I love you, Alexander."

"I love you too," Alec promised.

"How about we pop open the champagne and devour some pastries?" Magnus suggested.

"That sounds perfect," Alec agreed with a smile. The two walked over to the couch and sat close. It was not always going to be perfect between them. Life was going to throw them curveballs and make them work, but they would continue to fight for each other and their love every single day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for your support! The reviews, follows, and favorites are so insanely sweet! I love seeing what you think and hearing your opinions. I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story. I seriously cannot get enough of Malec and absolutely love writing them! They are absolutely adorable! I am going to write this story as long as you all continue to enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 5**

Alec woke up first that morning and slowly stretched out his back. He was careful to not move too much because he saw Magnus resting comfortably against his arm. He smiled at the sight because there was never going to be a time when he stopped loving his boyfriend. He knew it was creepy, but watching Magnus sleep was comforting to him. It was when Magnus was the most vulnerable and he let all of his walls down. Sleeping side by side was the moment that the two of them could completely be themselves around each other. He decided to make coffee for the two and slowly moved out of Magnus's grip. He saw him stir slightly and sucked in a breath but let out a sigh of relief when he saw his boyfriend fall back to sleep. He thought a nice cup of coffee would be a sweet surprise when Magnus woke up.

Magnus opened his eyes and then quickly shut them again. The light was bright and it seemed like it was far too early for him to be awake. He let out a tired groan when he saw that it was eight in the morning. He lifted the sheets over his body and let out a long yawn. He stretched out his arm and then frowned when he realized the bed was empty. He quickly sat up and looked around the room. It was empty and he was starting to wonder if his Alexander left without saying goodbye. He was about to reach for his phone when he heard the bedroom door start to slowly open. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Alec walk into the room, carefully holding two mugs in his hands.

"Oh," Alec widened his eyes and nearly dropped the mugs. "I didn't think you'd be awake."

"Well good morning to you too," Magnus smirked. Alec smiled and Magnus swore that it was his favorite sight in the world. His boyfriend's eyes lit up and in Magnus's opinion, his smile could brighten the whole room.

"Good morning," Alec said.

"What is this?" Magnus asked, gesturing to the two mugs in his hands.

"Oh!" Alec exclaimed and then handed one to his boyfriend. "I made it for you."

"What is it?" Magnus asked, sniffing the contents in the mug and then lifting his head to raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Alec walked over with his own mug and took a seat on the bed with him. Magnus noticed that he was still shirtless and it was a sight that he easily welcomed.

"It's coffee," Alec said and then took a sip from his mug. He let the caffeine run through his system and knew that it was the best way to start his day. Magnus casually shrugged his shoulders and then took a sip from his mug. Alec raised an eyebrow as he watched his boyfriend ponder his thoughts on the coffee.

"What?" Magnus asked, noticing the stare that Alec was giving him. He reached up and carefully rested a hand on his face. "Do I have something on my face?"

"What?" Alec widened his eyes and then blushed when he realized he had been staring at Magnus. He quickly shook his head and then looked down at his mug. "No, not at all."

"You're adorable when you get all flustered like that," Magnus teased. He placed his mug on the nightstand and reached out to place Alec's on the night stand too. Alec only blushed harder when he reached out and cupped his face in his hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alec shook his head but could hear the tremor in his voice. He then narrowed his eyes and rested a hand on Magnus's arm. "And I'm not adorable."

"Fine," Magnus playfully rolled his eyes and scooted closer to his boyfriend. "Not adorable, but sexy."

"I am not sexy either," Alec insisted.

"Oh I may have to disagree with that one," Magnus smirked. "You are both sexy and adorable. The perfect combination."

"Stop that," Alec swatted his arm but Magnus just laughed.

"Don't worry my dear," Magnus said and before either of them realized it, their lips were only inches apart. "I love it."

"Oh yeah?" Alec raised an eyebrow and let a smirk grace his lips.

"Definitely," Magnus nodded and brushed a finger across Alec's cheek.

"Well I love you," Alec said.

"I love you too," Magnus quietly responded. Alec responded by crashing his lips against Magnus's and pulled him closer to him. As Alec held Magnus close to him, he realized that he was wrong when he said coffee was the best way to start his day. Kissing Magnus was definitely his favorite way to start any morning. It was something that he wanted to do every morning for the rest of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 6**

"I think we are going to need Magnus's help," Jace said.

"No way," Alec shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"Come on Alec," Jace rolled his eyes. "He is the most powerful warlock that we know. He can help us."

"What happens if Jonathan finds out that we are using Magnus to track him?" Alec retorted. "He has proven that he won't hesitate to kill anyone that gets in his way of his task."

"We don't even have anything of his to track him," Izzy added. She could see how worked up her older brother was getting but she also knew that Magnus might be their best option.

"I have an old shirt that he wore when he was at the Institute as Sebastian," Clary said. Everyone looked at her odd but she just waved them off.

"See," Jace said and then rested his hands on Alec's desk. He leaned forward and lowered his voice so that he was only talking to his parabatai. "Please, Alec. This guy is dangerous. He has killed so many people. Our people. We don't want to let him continue to run around like this. Magnus may be our only hope. We have to at least try."

"He's right big brother," Izzy chimed in. She could see the look in Alec's eyes. He was determined to keep his boyfriend out of this but he knew that everything they were saying was right.

"You'd have to ask him," Alec relented. "I can't answer for him. He may say no."

"But are you okay with it?" Izzy asked. She saw Jace and Clary shared a look of relief but she could still see the hesitation in Alec's eyes.

"Whatever it takes, right?" Alec shrugged. He ran a hand over the back of his neck and knew that Magnus was going to hate this. He knew Magnus though and knew that he would ultimately end up helping them. He just hoped that there were no repercussions to this.

 **. . . . .**

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Magnus asked. He gestured Alec and his friends inside his apartment and then looked at them curiously. They were all tense and he noticed his boyfriend averting his eyes to the ground.

"We need your help," Jace said.

"Do you now?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's about Jonathan," Clary said.

"What would I know about Jonathan?" Magnus asked.

"We were hoping that you would try to track him for us," Izzy said.

"And how do you expect me to do that without anything of his?" Magnus asked, looking at them all curiously. He once again noticed that Alec refused to make eye contact with him.

"I have a shirt of his right here," Clary said. She lifted up the shirt and handed it to him.

"Why do you have a shirt of his?" Magnus asked, lifting his eyebrows at her.

"He just left it in my room one day," Clary shrugged.

"Okay then," Magnus said. He was not interested in her story and turned to face Alec. "I would like to speak with Alexander alone for a moment."

"Make it quick," Jace said.

"I do not take orders from you," Magnus said and then shooed them all away. The three begrudgingly went to wait on the balcony and then Magnus turned to face his boyfriend. "Are you okay with this?"

"Sure," Alec shrugged but they both knew he was lying.

"If you don't feel comfortable with me doing this then I will tell them no," Magnus insisted.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Alec admitted. "He is so dangerous and I don't want him coming back and finding out that you were the one who tracked him."

"I can take care of myself, Alexander. I have lived a long time and have faced much worse than this," Magnus explained.

"What if it doesn't work?" Alec asked. "What if you can't track him?"

"We will never know unless we try," Magnus said.

"Then do it," Alec nodded.

"You're sure?" Magnus asked, reaching out and resting a hand on his arm.

"I'm sure," Alec said. "You're the best and we need the best."

"Then go call in your friends," Magnus said. He turned to prepare himself to track Jonathan but stopped when Alec grabbed onto his hand. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"I love you," Alec said.

"I love you too Alexander," Magnus said and then leaned forward to kiss him. "It is all going to be okay."

 **. . . . .**

Magnus followed Alec and the others as they quietly walked through the park. The shirt had sent them to this location and now they were trying to find Jonathan. They were trying to be as quiet as possible but everyone was on high alert. They knew how dangerous he was and that he could appear at any given second. Before anyone realized what was happening a figure appeared out of the shadows and knocked Izzy flat on her back. Everyone quickly turned but the figure was gone.

"I think he went that way!" Jace pointed to the left and then he took off in that direction with Alec and Clary. Magnus knelt down by Izzy's side and quickly healed the cut on her head. She sat up slowly and smiled at him.

"Thanks," Izzy said and rubbed the back of her head. They heard a scream and the two quickly rushed over to the source of it. That's when Magnus saw it, it was enough to make his blood boil. A demon was holding Alec up by his throat and he looked like he was slowly losing consciousness.

"What is that thing?" Izzy asked.

"I have no idea," Clary shook her head.

Magnus stepped forward and shot fire in the direction of the demon. He could see that the demon was startled but it only tightened his grip on Alec. Magnus narrowed his eyes and lifted up both hands. The others stepped out of the way after seeing the rage on Magnus's face and they all knew better than to get in his way. He made sure to be careful and not hit Alec. He shot his hands forward and they all saw the blue from his powers hit the demon point blank. He let out an awful yell and then dropped Alec to the ground. Magnus shot fire at the demon once more before it disappeared and crumbled to the ground. He saw everyone huddled around Alec and quickly rushed to his side.

"Is he conscious?" Magnus asked, crouching down to Alec's side.

"He doesn't look it," Izzy shook her head and rested a hand on her brother's arm.

"Everyone step back," Magnus said. He saw them move back and then lifted his hands over Alec's body. He closed his eyes and the blue shot out of his fingers again as he worked to heal Alec. He heard Alec let out a gasp and open his eyes.

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"A demon tried to strangle you to death," Jace said.

"Was it Jonathan?" Alec asked. He slowly sat up and felt Magnus rest a hand on his back.

"I think Jonathan sent it to kill us," Clary said. She let out a frustrated groan and then walked off with Jace and Izzy.

"You're always fixing me," Alec said to his boyfriend when they were alone.

"Well someone has to," Magnus shrugged.

"We shouldn't have done this," Alec shook his head.

"At least you know what you're up against now," Magnus said.

"Thanks for helping us," Alec said.

"You," Magnus insisted. Alec raised an eyebrow and Magnus reached out to grab his hand. "I was helping you. You can always count on me to help you."

"I like the sound of that," Alec said.

"Well how about we go home and have a martini?" Magnus suggested.

"You and your martinis," Alec rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Oh don't pretend you don't love it," Magnus waved a hand and then moved to stand up. He held out a hand, which Alec took, and helped his boyfriend to a standing position.

"Maybe a little," Alec shrugged and then smirked. "But I love you more."

"You better Alexander," Magnus said and rested a hand on his chest. Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus before pulling back to smile at him. "And for the record, I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**I think after all the heartbreak between Malec on the show in these last two episodes we could use a little happy and fun between them! I am really hoping that they get back together in the finale on Monday! Leave me a review if there is a moment you would like to see between this beautiful couple!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 7**

"No," Alec shook his head.

"Please," Izzy pleaded.

"Absolutely not," Alec said.

"Oh come on!" Jace threw his hands up in the air and then look over at Magnus. "Help me out here."

"You think I'm going to do a better job at convincing him?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. "I have been trying to convince him to do this for months."

"I am sitting right here," Alec reminded them.

"Clary and Simon are going," Izzy said.

"Well how can I say no to that compelling argument," Alec rolled his eyes and then leaned back against the couch.

"You are being very stubborn Alexander," Magnus said as he walked over and took a seat on the couch with him.

"You know this isn't my scene," Alec said.

"But it will be fun," Jace insisted.

"Yeah," Izzy agreed. "We could all use a little fun after the crazy few months we have had."

"Jonathan and Valentine are still out there," Alec pointed out.

"All the more reason to let loose now," Jace said. Alec looked at the three of them and narrowed his eyes. They were all looking at him with pleading eyes and he knew that it was going to be really hard to keep saying no to them. His eyes locked with Magnus's and he could see his boyfriend almost begging him to say yes. He knew that was the look that was going to be the final straw.

"Fine," Alec relented.

"Yes!" Izzy pumped a fist up in the air and then high fived Jace. The two started to whisper and moved away from the couple.

"You won't regret this Alexander," Magnus promised. Alec smiled as Magnus leaned over and kissed his cheek. He knew he would probably regret it but he loved seeing the smile on his boyfriend. That's what love was, right? Compromise?

 **. . . . .**

"I can't believe you actually got Alec to agree," Simon said as the group of six walked down the street.

"Shut up Simon," Alec glared at him and he winced from the glare. Izzy shot her brother a look and he just shrugged in return.

"How are we all going to even get in?" Clary asked. She, like Alec, had been hesitant about tonight's plans. "We aren't twenty-one."

"It's an eighteen and over club," Jace said. He wrapped an arm around Clary's shoulders and smiled down at his girlfriend.

"Plus, it's a Downworlders club," Simon said. "They won't care."

"Are you at least a little bit excited?" Magnus asked, nudging his boyfriend's side.

"Sure," Alec nodded. "I'm excited to be with you."

"Now that is what I like to here," Magnus smiled.

Alec smiled back and then followed his friends inside the club. He looked around and his eyes widened. This place was pure chaos. There were Downworlders everywhere and he kept getting bumped into. Music was blaring and Alec was almost certain that he was going to lose his hearing. People were dancing all over each other and he winced. He really hoped that Magnus did not expect him to dance like that in public. He was not a dancer in the slightest. He saw Izzy pull Simon onto the dance floor with Clary and Jace following close behind.

"I'm going to go get a drink!" Alec raised his voice so that his boyfriend could hear him and Magnus nodded.

"I'll try to find a table," Magnus said.

Alec just nodded and pushed his way to the bar. He let out a giant sigh of relief when he finally made it to the bar. He ordered two drinks and then anxiously tapped his fingers on the bar. He looked around and felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest from the beat of the music. He tried to find Magnus but had no luck. He wasn't where he last left him. He sighed and rested his head in his hand while he waited for his drinks.

"Well you don't look like you're having a good time," a voice startled him. He jumped slightly and turned around at the sound of the voice.

"Magnus!" Alec breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was his boyfriend.

"How do you know my name?" Magnus raised an eyebrow and leaned against the bar. "Am I that famous?"

"Magus, what-?" Alec raised an eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend like he was crazy.

"Do you come here often?" Magnus asked, smiling at him flirtatiously.

"You know I don't," Alec narrowed his eyes at him. What was his boyfriend doing right now?

"That's true," Magnus nodded. "I would have noticed a very handsome man like yourself in a heartbeat."

"Are you flirting with me?" Alec asked.

"You catch on quick," Magnus said. "So, tell me. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well," Alec smiled and decided to play along. "I do but I can't seem to find him."

"He left you alone at the bar? Where anyone could just come over and scoop you up?" Magnus asked. "That doesn't sound like a very good idea to me."

"It doesn't, does it?" Alec asked.

"Well since you know my name," Magnus said. "How about you tell me yours?"

"Alec," he said. "Short for Alexander."

"Alexander," Magnus smiled. "I like it."

"Yeah?" Alec asked, a smile forming on his face and a slight blush filling his cheeks.

"Very much so," Magnus nodded. The bartender appeared with Alec's drinks and then Alec turned to face Magnus.

"Would you like to join me for a drink?" Alec asked.

"What about your boyfriend?" Magnus asked.

"I think he'll be okay with it," Alec said as he handed Magnus his drink. They lifted their drinks and then clinked them together.

"Cheers Alexander," Magnus said.

"Cheers Magnus," Alec said. The two took a sip of their drinks and then laughed. Alec grabbed Magnus by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Magnus rested a hand on his cheek as he kissed him and then the two pulled back to smile at each other. Maybe tonight wasn't so bad, Alec thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 8**

"I hate shopping," Alec groaned. His boyfriend had dragged him out of bed that morning and insisted they had to spend the day shopping. Alec was barely finished getting dressed when Magnus took his hand and dragged him out of the apartment.

"It's Christmas time!" Magnus exclaimed. He looped his arm through Alec's and smiled up at his boyfriend as they strolled the streets of New York City.

"That doesn't mean I like to shop," Alec said. He had one cup of coffee in his system at the moment and knew that he was going to need at least four of them to get through this day.

"How do you usually get gifts for your loved ones then?" Magnus asked. "Do you force other people to do it for you? Are you the type that does the whole handmade gifts?"

"I usually just go to a general store and find whatever is there," Alec shrugged.

"Well now you have me and that is all going to change," Magnus insisted.

"I am not going to become a shopper because we are together," Alec said. "There is no way."

"Oh you just wait Alexander," Magnus smirked. "You will find that shopping can be fun."

"Said no one ever," Alec mumbled.

"How are you and Isabelle even related?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"I ask myself that same question every day," Alec smirked.

"Well my dear Alexander," Magnus turned to face his boyfriend when they stopped in front of their first shop. "Today is the day it all changes for you. Today is the day you fall in love with shopping."

"I wouldn't count on it," Alec said. Magnus just rolled his eyes and grabbed onto Alec's hand. Alec leaned forward before they went inside to kiss his boyfriend and then smiled at him. "Let's get this over with."

"That's the Christmas spirit!" Magnus exclaimed. He dragged his boyfriend inside and could hear the groan of protests coming from him. He smirked to himself. Today was going to be a lot of fun.

 **. . . . .**

"Here you go," Magnus said as he handed Alec something wrapped in plastic.

"What is it?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"It's a cinnamon roll," Magnus said. "I figured you could use a break and figured a snack would refuel your energy."

"Are you bribing me because you want to shop longer?" Alec asked, realizing what his boyfriend was doing.

"Me? Bribe you?" Magnus asked. He lifted a hand to his chest and pretended to look offended. "I would never do such a thing. I would think by now you know me better than that."

"I do know you very well which is exactly why I know what you're doing," Alec said before tossing a piece of the cinnamon roll into his mouth. He let out a content sigh and nodded his head. "That is so good."

"Well eat up my dear," Magnus said. "We have lots more shopping to do."

"You're lucky I love you," Alec rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. Magnus noticed that he had icing smeared across his upper lip and reached out to wipe it away. Alec blushed slightly and then smiled at his boyfriend. "Thanks."

"Anything for you darling," Magnus said.

 **. . . . .**

"I am never going shopping again," Alec groaned as he dropped onto Magnus's couch. "Shopping is not fun."

"Oh don't pretend you didn't have fun today," Magnus said before walking over to sit with him on the couch.

"Maybe a little," Alec shrugged.

"I got you something," Magnus said as he pulled a shopping bag onto his lap. Alec looked over and raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not Christmas yet!" Alec insisted. "I thought we were waiting until then to exchange gifts?"

"We are," Magnus nodded. "I just saw this though and thought it would look nice on you."

"What is it?" Alec asked. Magnus handed him the bag and then waited as he opened it. He saw his boyfriend pull out the fabric and then looked over at Magnus, a confused look on his face.

"It's a scarf!" Magnus exclaimed.

"A scarf?" Alec repeated. "I've never worn a scarf before in my life."

"Exactly," Magnus nodded. "Now is the perfect time to start wearing them."

"I guess," Alec laughed.

"I think the blue compliments you very well," Magnus insisted. He noticed Alec still looking at it intently and his shoulders sagged slightly. He was starting to think that maybe the gift was a bad idea. "Do you not like it?"

"What?" Alec looked up and saw the defeated look on his face. He reached out to grab his hand and smiled at him. "I love it. It's perfect."

"You don't have to say that just because you think it will make me feel better," Magnus shook his head. Alec moved closer to him on the couch and cupped Magnus's face in his hands. He looked deeply into his boyfriend's eyes and smiled at him.

"I love it," Alec insisted. "It is so special to me because you got it for me. I will cherish it forever."

"Really?" Magnus asked, his face brightening up. Alec loved the excited look on his face so he leaned forward to kiss him. It was almost impossible to not want to kiss him when he looked that excited.

"Really," Alec nodded after he pulled back. "Thank you for the gift."

"Thank you for putting up with my shopping today," Magnus said.

"I love you," Alec said as he leaned his forehead against Magnus's.

"I love you too," Magnus promised before closing the gap between them for another kiss. As the two grew in their relationship, they learned to compromise. They both opened themselves up to new experiences because they knew how much it meant to the other. They were willing to step out of their comfort zone to build their relationship. That's what love was all about.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 9**

"Be careful," Magnus insisted. Alec looked over at his boyfriend and smiled slightly at him. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to where Magnus was standing.

"I've been demon hunting a million times," Alec said and then rested his hands on the top of Magnus's arms. "I'll be fine."

"I just want you to always be safe," Magnus said.

"I will be," Alec promised. "I will have Jace, Izzy and Clary out there with me."

"Are you going to come home right after?" Magnus asked. The two smiled when he said the word home. It had been about a month since the two officially moved in together and it was still the best feeling in the world. Knowing that it was their place now and not just Magnus's was everything they could have wanted and more. It was the start of their future.

"I'll probably go back to the Institute right after for a briefing and then I will be home," Alec explained.

"I can cook us dinner," Magnus suggested. Alec shot him a look and just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Cook us dinner?" Alec repeated, the amusement evident in his tone. They both knew that Magnus was not going to cook dinner and it was okay with them.

"Fine," Magnus playfully rolled his eyes. "I will order something for us."

"I love you," Alec smiled and pulled him closer. Their lips connected and that spark between them was still as powerful as ever. It was something that would never burn away.

"I love you too Alexander," Magnus said. He couldn't help himself, he leaned in to kiss Alec one last time. He was almost certain that kissing Alec would always take his breath away.

"I should get going," Alec nudged his head towards the two and pulled away from his boyfriend.

"Be safe," Magnus said. Alec squeezed his arm affectionately one last time and nodded.

"Always," Alec promised. He pecked his boyfriend's lips one more time and then headed out the door. Magnus watched him go and did the same thing he did every time he left. He prayed that he would always be safe.

 **. . . . .**

Magnus sat on the couch and sipped his martini. He crossed one leg over the other and stared off into the distance. He knew it was silly to worry about his Alexander. He knew that he was one of the best Shadowhunters of his generation. He knew that he would always be safe and that with the others, he was even safer. He had plenty that he needed to get done but he spent the majority of his day worrying about his Alexander. There was lots that he should do but he remained glued to the couch.

He knew that love could make a person do crazy things. It could make a person go insane and drive you to worry. Aside from all the worry, it was the best feeling in the world. There was nothing like being in love with someone and knowing that they returned all of your feelings. Knowing that they made you feel loved and safe was a feeling that could never be replaced. Magnus had felt love before but it could never compare to the love he had for Alexander. His love for him was a forever kind of love and one he never wanted to lose. It was a feeling he wanted to hold on to forever.

"Hey," Alec startled Magnus from his thoughts causing him to almost drop his drink. He looked up and quickly stood up.

"You're home," Magnus smiled.

"I'm home," Alec nodded. He walked over and quickly kissed his boyfriend before walking to drop down on the couch.

"Are you hurt?" Magnus asked, walking to join him on the couch. He dropped down and let his eyes roam over Alec's body, looking for any obvious injuries.

"Not a scratch," Alec shook his head. "I am exhausted though."

"You look tired," Magnus smiled sympathetically and rested a hand on Alec's arm.

"Thanks, I think?" Alec laughed. He turned to fully face Magnus and grabbed his hand.

"Is everything okay?" Magnus asked. He immediately noticed the change in his boyfriend's demeanor.

"Do you remember earlier when you told me to be safe and I said I would because I was with Jace and the others?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Magnus nodded. He was confused about where this conversation was going.

"I realized that wasn't why I was safe," Alec said.

"What are you talking about?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm always safe because of you," Alec admitted. "Whenever I'm facing a demon or a threat, my mind shifts to you. Knowing that I want to come home to you and build a life with you motivates me. It keeps me strong and going. You are the one who keeps me safe."

"Alexander," Magnus whispered. Alec reached out and cupped Magnus's face in his hand.

"You are my safe place Magnus," Alec said. He smiled and saw Magnus return the smile.

"And you are mine," Magnus said. The two stared into each other's eyes and felt their hearts start to race. As long as they had each other, they could get through anything. They would always keep each other safe and continue to build their love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 10**

"Well you don't look so good my dear," Magnus said. Alec was laying down on the couch and looked miserable. He had one arm rested over his head and the other hanging by his side. His eyes were closed and he just grunted in response. "Why so glum?"

"I'm so tired of doing nothing," Alec said. He dropped the arm that was rested over the top of his head to his side and looked over at Magnus.

"Well you are still healing from a demon attack," Magnus pointed out. He sat down on the chair in front of the couch and crossed one leg over the other.

"It's been almost a week," Alec said as he slowly sat up. He winced slightly but Magnus caught on to it almost instantly.

"Then why do you still wince when you sit up?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I sat up too fast," Alec insisted but they both knew he was lying. They both knew that he was clearly still in pain, despite the healing runes and Magnus's magic.

"It's okay to need time to heal," Magnus insisted. He slowly stood up and walked over to join his boyfriend on the couch. "You got hit pretty hard."

Almost a week ago, Alec and the others were out on a mission. It was supposed to be smooth sailing but everything fell apart pretty quickly. One minute they were discussing where to get dinner from and then the next they were attacked by a large group of demons. They did a pretty quick job of getting rid of them but one of them took Alec by surprise. He was putting an arrow through one of the demons when one came up from behind him and scratched him across the stomach before launching him across the room.

He remembered hearing Jace's shout and then everything went black. The next thing he remembered was being inside his apartment on his and Magnus's bed. His eyes slowly opened and he saw everyone staring at him intently. His wound healed for the most part but there was still a large scratch across his stomach. They insisted that he was going to need a little more time to heal and that meant he was on the sidelines for the time being, something he was not fond of.

"I just want to get back out into the field," Alec said. He softened his tone and Magnus could see that he was tired of just sitting around. He knew how much his boyfriend hated feeling useless.

"You're not useless," Magnus insisted.

"What?" Alec widened his eyes and turned to face him. "I didn't say anything like that."

"Alexander," Magnus raised an eyebrow at him.

"You really do know me that well, don't you?" Alec asked, a sigh escaping him.

"You are doing one of the most important things that you can possibly do right now. You are taking care of yourself and making sure that you are fully healed before you get back out there," Magnus explained. "Once you do heal, you are going to be stronger than ever."

"Thanks Magnus," Alec smiled. He let out a yawn but tried his best to stifle it.

"Off to bed," Magnus shooed him away and Alec laughed.

"I'm not even that tired," Alec insisted but the yawn that once again escaped him contradicted that statement. "Fine," he relented before standing up. He leaned down when he was standing in front of Magnus and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too Alexander," Magnus smiled at him before he watched him walk away. He suddenly smiled to himself when he realized exactly what Alec needed right now. He knew what would cheer him up.

 **. . . . .**

"Magnus?" Alec called out. He got no response and he raised an eyebrow before tossing the covers off his body. He trudged his way to the living room and was alarmed when he didn't see him in there. He heard a noise and then saw Magnus on the balcony.

"You're awake!" Magnus smiled as he made his way into the living room.

"I just woke up," Alec nodded. He noticed a small cup in his boyfriend's hands and raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Gelato," Magnus said as he handed the cup to Alec. "I got it for you. You always told me that you wanted to try it so I figured you might like some."

"That's really sweet of you," Alec smiled as he accepted the cup and then leaned forward to kiss him. "Thanks."

"Something sweet for my sweets," Magnus shrugged. Alec blushed slightly as he walked to the kitchen to grab a spoon. He scooped some onto the spoon and then groaned in content after his first bite.

"That is so good," Alec said before taking another bite. "I can't believe I've never had gelato before."

"I can't believe you've never had it before either," Magnus said as he walked over and joined him on the couch.

"Where did you get it from?" Alec asked, his mouth full of gelato. "Some shop in the city?"

"Italy," Magnus said.

"What?" Alec's eyes widened and the spoon fell out of his mouth. He swallowed the gelato in his mouth and looked at his boyfriend in surprise. "Did you just say Italy?"

"Well I wasn't going to let you try knock off gelato for the first time, now was I?" Magnus asked.

"You went all the way to Italy so that I could try authentic gelato?" Alec asked.

"Of course I did," Magnus nodded. "It wasn't that difficult. I portaled there and back while you napped."

"I can't believe you did that for me," Alec said. He was still in disbelief that Magnus would do something like that for him. It still surprised him to have a partner in life that only wanted to see him happy.

"I would do anything for you Alexander," Magnus insisted. Alec leaned forward and crashed his lips against Magnus's. Magnus was surprised at first but recovered quickly and rested a hand on Alec's cheek. Alec pulled back and rested his forehead against Magnus's.

"I love you so much," Alec whispered.

"I love you very much my dear," Magnus said before closing the gap between them again. Something as simple as gelato was enough to remind the two of them just how special they were to each other. Every day they continued to prove to the other that they would do just about anything for the other. They loved each other so much and the other's happiness was all that mattered at the end of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 11**

Alec woke up first and realized that Magnus was still sound asleep. His head was resting against Alec's arm and it was going numb. He couldn't complain though. His boyfriend looked so peaceful and like he had no worries in the world. He was resting comfortably and Alec wondered what he was dreaming about. He knew that he had been alive for a long time and he wondered if he dreamed of different places that he had traveled to in his entire life. If he was dreaming of friends that he loved and lost. There was so much to Magnus and Alec continued to find himself in awe over the little things he learned everyday he spent with him.

Every day felt like a new adventure with Magnus. Every moment the two spent together felt better than the day before. He felt like his love for Magnus grew as the two got closer and their relationship continued to build. He was not just the love of his life, but a forever best friend. He was someone that he could tell anything to and never feel judged. That was the most important thing to Alec. He never felt like Magnus was judging him. He never felt like he needed to be someone else to please him. He could be himself and that was enough for his boyfriend.

"Have you disappeared off to Alexander land?" Magnus's sleepy voice startled him from his thoughts. Alec looked down and saw his boyfriend looking up at him, a teasing smile on his face.

"Good morning," Alec said. The two met halfway and shared a sweet kiss. "I didn't even hear you wake up."

"That is because you look a million miles away," Magnus said. "What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking about you," Alec admitted.

"Well I like the sound of that," Magnus smirked and shifted slightly so that he was resting his head on the pillow. Alec turned on his side and rested his head on the pillow so that the two were facing each other. "Anything in particular? Besides how amazing I am," he teased. Alec reached out and playfully swatted his arm.

"You are something else," Alec laughed.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've heard that," Magnus smirked.

"I was thinking that you have really cold feet," Alec smirked. He saw the surprised look on his boyfriend's face and that is his eyes widened.

"I do not!" Magnus protested.

"You so do," Alec nodded. "Every time they hit my leg, it feels like an ice cube just touched me."

"You mean like this?" Magnus raised an eyebrow and then reached out a foot to rest it on Alec's leg. The feeling must have shocked Alec because he blinked quickly and looked over at Magnus with narrowed eyes.

"Magnus!" Alec protested and his leg jerked back. Magnus laughed at the annoyed look on his boyfriend's face and reached out to rest a hand on his cheek. It always amazed him how quickly Alec could go from being annoyed back to normal.

"You shouldn't have told me you thought I had cold feet," Magnus pointed out. The two laughed because this whole thing was just so silly.

"I should have expected that," Alec nodded. "You could wear socks to bed."

"And you could sleep on the couch," Magnus said.

"What?" Alec widened his eyes.

"I do not sleep with socks on, Alexander. Never in my life have I done that and I do not intend to start now," Magnus explained. "They make my feet feel restricted."

"I guess I can get used to the cold feet," Alec said. He was just teasing Magnus. Him having cold feet was never actually an issue for him. It had almost become comforting at this point. It reminded him that Magnus was right there with him.

"It's not a deal breaker?" Magnus teased.

"If cold feet are our biggest problems then I would say we are doing okay," Alec said.

"As long as this is the only time cold feet are our problem," Magnus said.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked. Magnus just shot him a look and Alec realized what he was getting at almost instantly. "You don't have to worry about me getting cold feet in this relationship. I'm in it for the long haul."

"Shake on it?" Magnus held out a hand and smirked at him.

"You are so sassy first thing in the morning," Alec said. He scooted closer to his boyfriend until their faces were only inches apart. "But I wouldn't change it for the world."

"I love you Alexander," Magnus whispered.

"I love you too Magnus," Alec promised before their lips crashed together in a kiss. Cold feet or not, Alec loved waking up next to his boyfriend. He loved knowing that every morning he opened his eyes, Magnus would be right there next to him. It was a feeling that he would never get tired of.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 12**

"I could always just snap my fingers and be done with it," Magnus said. He went to snap his fingers but Alec shot him a look. It was a look that caused Magnus to drop his hands to his sides and let out a sigh.

"We agreed that this was something we wanted to do together," Alec said. He was finishing setting up the sheets on the floor and he looked up to see the reluctant look on his boyfriend's face.

"But my outfit," Magnus pouted as he gestured towards his attire. He was in a plain old white tee shirt that he didn't even remember buying. He had on a pair of jeans that were at least slightly fashionable but Alec insisted he wore something he didn't mind getting dirty. Magnus had to look really hard in his closet to even find this outfit.

"It's an old tee shirt and jeans," Alec laughed. "I think it will survive. That is what detergent is for."

"I just want you to know how much it is killing me that I am wearing a tee shirt right now," Magnus said. He shot his boyfriend a look, who just looked amused. "I do not wear tee shirts. I have never worn tee shirts in my life!"

"I think it looks incredibly sexy on you," Alec smirked.

"It does not," Magnus rolled his eyes.

"You're wearing it," Alec walked closer to his boyfriend and then leaned down to kiss him. "Of course it is sexy."

"Flattery will get you very far in life Alexander," Magnus poked his chest and then leaned forward to kiss him once more.

"Here you go," Alec said as he handed Magnus a paintbrush.

"Remind me again, why are we doing this?" Magnus asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at the Shadowhunter.

"Because it's fun!" Alec said. "Plus you said you wanted to do something with the guest room. Why not change the color a little before decorating it?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to just use magic?" Magnus asked. He figured he would try one more time but knew what the answer was going to be.

"Here," Alec shoved the bucket of paint towards his boyfriend and nodded at it. "We are painting it blue because you always said you loved that color. So now get to it."

"Bossy Alexander," Magnus playfully raised an eyebrow. "I like it."

"Just start painting," Alec shook his head. He turned his head away to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks. Magnus saw this and laughed. No matter how long they had been together, he would never get tired of seeing his boyfriend at little things.

"I love how flustered you still get," Magnus said as he scooped his paintbrush into the bucket of paint.

He saw his boyfriend do the same and then the two started to paint the one wall together. It was a light blue color. It almost looked like the sky on a sunny day. They moved as a unit and Magnus realized that maybe painting wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it could be fun to do something as simple as painting a bedroom with his boyfriend. That was until he felt something cold hit him in the face. He lifted a hand to wipe his cheek and looked at his hand to see it was filled with blue paint. He looked over at his boyfriend and saw the innocent look on his face.

"Oops," Alec playfully shrugged.

"Alexander!" Magnus shrieked. "You splattered me with paint."

"I have to say," Alec smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Blue is definitely your color."

"Oh you will so pay for that," Magnus playfully glared at him. Alec opened his mouth to retort but was cut off short. He saw Magnus snap his fingers and then he felt his face splattered with paint. He spluttered and widened his eyes.

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed.

"Blue is most certainly the perfect color for you," Magnus smirked. "It will always be my favorite color on you."

That was all it took. Soon paint was flying and the two were covered in blue paint. The walls and floors were splattered with paint. They were both breathless and laughing until their stomachs hurt. Magnus lifted a hand and smeared some of the paint on Alec's cheek. He saw his boyfriend scrunch his nose and he swore it was the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life. He felt Alec grab onto the front of his shirt and then pulled him close to him before crashing their lips together. Magnus responded by wrapping his arms around Alec's waist and kissing him back with all the love he was feeling for him. He pulled back and smiled at his boyfriend.

"You know," Magnus smiled deviously. Alec raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "Painting isn't so bad."

"Yeah?" Alec laughed. Magnus was covered in blue paint but if you asked Alec, he would swear that he was still the most handsome person in the entire world. Not many people could be covered in blue paint and look like it belonged on them.

"I would totally be down for painting the rest of the apartment," Magnus said.

"Maybe we can wait to do that," Alec smirked.

"Probably a good idea," Magnus agreed. Alec laughed and then pulled him in for another kiss. The room smelled like paint and the two looked ridiculous covered in blue paint but none of that mattered. All that mattered was that they were together. Even the simplest of tasks turned out to be another one of their favorite things to do together. They were filling their lives with memories that would last them a lifetime.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note**

Hi all! I am so sorry this is not an update, just an author's note. I live in Florida so I have been preparing for Hurricane Irma that is about to hit where I live. I am going to be evacuating tomorrow so things have been very hectic these past few days. I will be posting as soon as possible. I just wanted to let you know the reason for the delay. I hope to get something up soon! Thank you so much for your patience and understanding!


	14. Chapter 14

**I have safely made it back to my apartment in Florida. I was very lucky to not have suffered any damage or water damage to the place. I am okay and was very safe the entire time. Thank you so much for all the kind words, well wishes and sweet messages! They were so touching and they meant the world to me. You guys truly are the best and I can't wait to start updating this story again. Everything is settling down so updates will start coming regularly again. Thank you so much again!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 13**

Alec hated celebrating birthdays. He hated when everyone made a big deal and fussed over his birthday. He never wanted to be the center of attention. He never wanted a big party to celebrate getting another year older. He didn't want to be reminded that he was getting older. He was perfectly content just sitting at home and acting like it was any other day. Unfortunately, he had a boyfriend who wanted to celebrate his birthday in a big way.

"Come on Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed as he followed his boyfriend to the kitchen. "Let me throw you a small party at least."

"I don't think you know the definition of the word small. I don't think you've ever thrown a small party in all the time you've been alive. I would pay to see you throw a small party," Alec said.

"That sounds like a challenge to me," Magnus raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"No," Alec quickly turned around to face him and shook his head. "I am not challenging you in the slightest. Do not take this as the opportunity to prove me wrong."

"Okay," Magnus shrugged.

"Magnus Bane," Alec narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. "I am being serious here."

"I said okay Alexander," Magnus said and then lifted up a hand in the air. "No parties. Big or small."

"You promise?" Alec raised an eyebrow at him.

"I swear," Magnus nodded. Alec shot him one more look but decided to just let it go. He looked at the clock on the wall and then sighed.

"I have to get going. I told Jace I would meet him for training," Alec said.

"Okay," Magnus said. "Have a wonderful day, darling."

"Thanks," Alec raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You too."

"I love you," Magnus walked closer and rested a hand on Alec's chest. Alec smiled and then leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

"I love you too," Alec said.

"Happy birthday," Magnus whispered against his lips.

"Thanks," Alec chuckled and then kissed him once more before turning to leave the apartment. Magnus watched him go and smiled to himself. Tonight was going to be perfect. He knew that his boyfriend was going to have a hard time hating what he planned for his birthday.

 **. . . . .**

"Magnus?" Alec called out. He walked into the apartment, almost hesitantly, and looked around for his boyfriend. The apartment was quiet and dark. He walked into the living room and stopped in his tracks. There were candles everywhere. The coffee table had been moved to the side and there was a blanket on the floor with plates of food all over it. He looked up and saw Magnus walking in his direction.

"Happy birthday darling," Magnus said with a bright smile on his face.

"What is all of this?" Alec asked. He was clearly surprised by the display in the middle of the living room.

"Well I know you didn't want a birthday party so I figured this was better," Magnus explained. "A picnic in the living room with just the two of us."

"It's perfect," Alec said. He had never had someone do something so special for his birthday. No one had ever taken the time to plan such a perfect night for him. He took a step closer to Magnus and leaned in to kiss him. "I can't believe you did all of this for me."

"I would do anything for you, Alexander," Magnus insisted. "You deserve the world on your birthday. I for one am very thankful that you were born."

"Oh yeah?" Alec smirked.

"If you don't want a big party for the rest of your birthdays, then I can live with that. As long as I get to celebrate your birthdays with you," Magnus said.

"That sounds perfect to me," Alec agreed. He walked over and took a seat on the floor with Magnus, their shoulders touching and the two smiling at each other. Magnus lifted one of the glasses filled with champagne and handled it to Alec before taking his own. He turned his body to face Alec and he watched as he did the same. Magnus lifted his glass and cleared his throat, earning a chuckle from Alec.

"To my Alexander. You are the best thing to ever happen to me in life. I am so thankful to get to celebrate your birthday with you today and every year moving forward. I am very thankful that you were born and that I got the pleasure of falling in love with you," Magnus said and the two shared a smile. "Happy birthday, my dear Alexander." The two clinked glasses and then took a sip of their drinks. Alec placed his on the ground and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Best birthday ever," Alec said. He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend. So maybe he was wrong about birthdays. Maybe he didn't hate celebrating them as much as he thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 14**

Alec hated the feeling of defeat. He hated feeling like his best wasn't good enough. He always wanted to feel like he gave hundred percent and that it was enough. He would never let himself cry. He would never let himself break down and fall apart. That just wasn't who he was. That was just not how he was built. He was the oldest in his family. He was the oldest of his siblings and he had to protect them all. He needed to be the one to make everyone safe. That was just who he was. That was what he had been taught since he was a little boy.

"Alexander?" Magnus quietly asked as he walked outside of the Institute. He saw Alec leaning against the wall and just staring off blankly. Alec kept his eyes focused off into the distance. He knew that his boyfriend wanted to talk about what happened today. He wanted to tell him everything was okay but Alec didn't want to hear it. He didn't need to hear it. "Alec," he sighed. The defeat in his tone was enough to make Alec glance over in his direction. He was standing right next to Alec and looking at him with a sympathetic look. A look that Alec never liked to see.

"It's my fault," Alec said. He saw the look of disagreement on his boyfriend's face but it didn't matter. Alec blamed himself.

"She's awake," Magnus said. "She's up and moving. You couldn't have stopped it. Demon attacks happen. It's a risk you all take every single day you go out on a mission."

"I should have protected her," Alec insisted. "She's my little sister. I should have gotten in front of the demon and protected her."

"She's not little, Alexander. She's a big girl who knew the risks. She knew what she was doing. It's part of who Isabelle is. She lives for the risk," Magnus said.

"She almost died!" Alec exclaimed as finally turned his body to fully face his boyfriend. "I watched her crumble to the ground and saw the life leaving her body. It's an image I will never get out of my head, no matter how much I try."

"Hey," Magnus walked closer and rested his hands on Alec's arms. Alec closed his eyes and shook his head. He was trying so desperately to keep the tears down. He didn't want to break down. He couldn't break down. "She's okay. She is strong. Isabelle is one of the strongest people I have ever met in my life. She is going to be okay. She is okay right now."

"She's my baby sister," Alec whispered. He opened his eyes and Magnus saw the tears in his eyes. He reached up and brushed a tear that slipped down his cheek off his boyfriend's face. "She'll always be my baby sister and I'll always want to protect her. I just can't help it."

"There is nothing wrong with that," Magnus insisted. "I love how protective you are over her but you can't blame yourself. There is nothing you could have done to prevent this. You could have died and I would never have been able to live with that."

"Magnus," Alec whispered as he shook his head.

"You are both safe and that is enough for me," Magnus said. "We got lucky this time and we will be prepared for next time. We have to be thankful that Isabelle is okay and that it wasn't much worse."

"Thank you for saving her," Alec said. "I don't know if she would have made it without you."

"It was nothing," Magnus insisted.

"It was everything," Alec disagreed. He looked deeply into his boyfriend's eyes and tried to express the gratitude that he was feeling. "You didn't have to do it but you did. That means absolutely everything to me."

"I would do anything for you. You know that Alexander," Magnus said.

"I do," Alec nodded. "And I love you for it. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'll never have to find out," Magnus promised.

"You mean that?" Alec asked, the vulnerability clear as day in his tone.

"Of course I do," Magnus said. "We are a team, you and me. We get through life together and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you," Alec whispered. He swore that with each day that passed, he fell a little more in love with Magnus.

"I love you too Alexander," Magnus smiled softly. The two leaned forward and their lips connected for a sweet kiss. A kiss full of love and promise of their eternal bond.

"Thank you," Alec said after pulling back.

"For what?" Magnus scrunched his eyebrows together.

"For making me feel better," Alec said. "You didn't just heal Izzy. You healed me too."

"Anytime," Magnus smiled before leaning forward to kiss the love of his life once more.

Alec realized that sometimes it was okay to let your vulnerability show. If you were with the right person then it was okay to let them see you fall apart. It didn't make them love you any less. Sometimes it even strengthened the bond. The right person wanted to build you back up and make you feel better. That was exactly what Magnus continued to do for him every day. He continued to make him feel like he could do anything in the world and like he wasn't alone. As long as he had Magnus, he knew that he would never be alone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 15**

"Magnus!" Alec shouted as his boyfriend's body fell to the ground. He felt like his feet were cemented to the ground. He couldn't move, his body wouldn't allow him to move. Time seemed to stop around him and everything was just frozen. He felt a hand on his shoulder but it did absolutely nothing to comfort him. There was nothing in the world that would comfort him.

"We need to get him back to the Institute right away," he heard Izzy say.

"Help me carry him," Jace's voice added to the mix. "Alec."

"What?" Alec mumbled. He looked over at his parabatai but he felt like a zombie. The love of his life was hurt. Magnus was seriously injured and there was nothing he could. He didn't have the magic to heal him like he had done for him so many times. He didn't have the ability to take away his pain. He had to watch as his boyfriend suffered. Suffered for helping him fight a demon.

"He's going to be okay," Clary said. Alec shot her a look because she didn't know that. She seemed to shrink underneath his glare and stepped away.

"Alec," Izzy shot him a look and he just shrugged. He wasn't going to apologize. Maybe he shouldn't have snapped but given the circumstances, he knew she understood. He sighed and then nodded.

"Let's get him back to the Institute," Alec said.

"We might be able to find something there to help the healing process," Clary said.

"No," Alec shook his head. "I know exactly what we need to do."

"What's that?" Jace narrowed his eyes at him.

"We have to call Catarina," Alec said. "She will be able to help him. She will want to help him."

 **. . . . .**

"Where is he?" Catarina rushed into the room where Magnus was resting and looked around at all of the Shadowhunters. Her eyes landed on Alec and the two shared a look. A look of pure pain and heartbreak over Magnus's current condition. They were the two people who loved Magnus the most in the world.

"He's right here," Alec pointed to the bed. The other three excused themselves from the room and left Alec alone with Catarina. They knew this was something personal and didn't want to overstep their boundaries. They knew Alec wanted to be alone.

"What happened?" Catarina asked. She rested a hand on Magnus's arm and then looked up at the dark haired Shadowhunter.

"It was a demon attack," Alec said. "We had been following this one for a while and Magnus wanted to help. It was too powerful. Magnus used too much of his strength and then it struck him when he was tiring out. I couldn't get to him fast enough."

"Hey," Catarina said when she noticed the look of guilt on Alec's face. She reached out and grabbed his arm. He looked up at her and saw her looking intently at him. "This is not your fault, not even a little bit. Magnus has always been one to risk his life for the ones he loves. He would do it again tomorrow if you asked him to. There is nothing in the world he wouldn't do for you. He will not blame you."

"Can you save him?" Alec asked. Her words comforted him and he knew she was being honest. She had known Magnus for a really long time and knew him probably better than anyone. If he was going to believe anybody, it was Catarina.

"I sure can," Catarina nodded.

She asked Alec to take a step back and he did as she asked. He didn't want to get in her way at all. He stayed close to the bed though because he wanted to be there when Magnus opened his eyes. He wanted Magnus to know that he was right there. He saw Catarina lift her hand and then close her eyes. He kept his eyes trained on Magnus's face while she worked on saving his life. He knew it was working because he saw Magnus start to twitch slightly and then heard him gasp as his eyes opened. He looked around the room wildly before his eyes landed on Alec.

"Alexander," Magnus breathed out. Alec rushed forward and grabbed onto his hand.

"Hey," Alec smiled and kneeled down by his side.

"What happened?" Magnus asked. He tried to sit up but groaned. He figured it was best to just stay laying down. His body ached too much to do anything else at the moment.

"You went for the dramatics again," Catarina said. Magnus looked over at his oldest friend and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You saved my life?" Magnus asked. He knew he shouldn't be surprised. The two had been saving each other, in more ways than one, their entire friendship.

"Well who else was going to do it?" Catarina shrugged.

"I owe you," Magnus said. Alec looked between the two and could see the years of history between them. He could see the unconditional love and respect. He knew that they meant so much to the other. It was a beautiful sight.

"You should know by now that you never owe me anything Magnus Bane," Catarina said. "I only ask that you keep yourself alive."

"I can do that," Magnus nodded. She leaned down and kissed his cheek before smiling at him.

"Rest my friend," Catarina said. She smiled at Alec and then walked out of the room to give the couple a minute alone. Magnus looked back at Alec and squeezed his hand.

"You called her?" Magnus asked. He figured if anyone knew to call Catarina, it would be Alec.

"Of course I did," Alec nodded. "I knew she would help."

"Thank you," Magnus said. He smiled softly because he loved how much his boyfriend went through just to help him.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Alec said. "I was so scared that I lost you. I can't lose you."

"You won't," Magnus promised. "I'm right here, Alexander."

"It was the scariest moment of my life, watching you crumble to the ground like that. I don't think I'll ever be able to unsee it," Alec explained.

"I'm sorry you had to see it," Magnus said.

"I'm sorry I put you in that position," Alec sighed.

"You didn't put me in any position," Magnus insisted. "I chose to be there with you. I chose to help you. I would do it all over again tomorrow." Alec chuckled softly and Magnus raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Catarina said that you would say that," Alec explained.

"She does know me far better than most," Magnus said.

"It's nice," Alec said. "It's nice to see the bond you two have."

"She means the world to me," Magnus said. "Just like you do, Alexander. I don't want you to blame yourself for this."

"You should rest," Alec said.

"Then that is exactly what we shall do," Magnus said. He tugged on Alec's hand and pulled him into the bed with him. Magnus scooted over slightly and Alec curled up into his side. He rested his head against Magnus's shoulder and then felt as he placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm glad you're okay," Alec whispered as he reached over and grabbed onto Magnus's other hand.

"Me too," Magnus said. "Thank you for saving me."

"I love you Magnus," Alec said. He looked up and their eyes locked. Magnus lowered his head and placed a kiss on Alec's lips. It was simple but perfect.

"I love you too Alexander," Magnus whispered against his lips. Alec readjusted himself and rested his head on Magnus's shoulder again. He watched the rise and fall of Magnus's chest, completely content doing that. He was alive and that was all that mattered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 16**

"Poor Magnus," Izzy sighed.

"What do you mean?" Alec looked over at his sister and raised an eyebrow at her. "What happened to him?"

"You didn't hear?" Jace asked.

"Hear what?" Alec looked at his parabatai this time and scrunched his eyebrows together. He saw Clary and Simon avoiding his eye contact so he shook his head at his friends. "Does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

"It's the Downworlders," Izzy said. He could hear that she was being cautious and that was starting to worry him slightly.

"What about them?" Alec asked, his tone sharp.

"Some of them are starting to doubt Magnus's leadership," Simon explained.

"What?" Alec shot him a look. Simon winced slightly because Alec had one of those looks that could kill if he wanted it to.

"Why do you think?" Jace asked. Alec looked at the blonde and then widened his eyes as the realization of the situation started to set in.

"Because of me?" Alec asked, pointing at himself. He let out a sigh and then leaned against the wall. "How long has this been going on for?"

"Weeks," Clary said.

"Weeks?" Alec repeated. He was starting to realize that Magnus had kept this from him from weeks. All the avoided eyes, the awkward silence, the empty spaces in bed at night. It was all starting to make sense now. Magnus was hiding this from him and trying to hide it from him as best as he could.

"He didn't tell you?" Izzy asked, already knowing the answer. She could tell from the look on her big brother's face that he was upset by this secret that Magnus had kept from him but she could understand why he had done it. She hoped that Alec would be able to understand too.

"No," Alec mumbled and then shook his head. "I have to go."

"Alec-," Jace started to say but it was too late. Alec was already walking down the street and towards his loft that he shared with Magnus.

 **. . . . .**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alec demanded as he walked into the loft. Magnus looked up from the book he was reading, surprise filling his features.

"Tell you what?" Magnus asked. He closed the book and placed it on the table next to him, crossing one leg over the other.

"The Downworlders are starting to doubt your leadership role?" Alec asked. Magnus widened his eyes slightly and then stood up, walking over to the table where he held all of his alcohol. He knew he was going to need a drink to get through this conversation.

"And how did you find this out?" Magnus asked, turning back around to face him. He took a sip and watched the numerous different emotions pass over his boyfriend's face.

"It doesn't matter how I found out," Alec shook his head. "You didn't tell me."

"No I didn't," Magnus said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alec asked. He was completely dumbfounded by how nonchalant his boyfriend was acting right now.

"It wouldn't have made a different," Magnus said. "You couldn't have fixed it for me."

"Is it because of me?" Alec asked.

"Alexander," Magnus sighed. That was all Alec needed to see. In that moment he had gotten his answer. This was happening because of him.

"It is, isn't it?" Alec asked. "They don't trust you because of your relationship with me."

"It doesn't matter what they think," Magnus insisted. "They know that I'm a good leader and that I wouldn't do anything to harm them. They will get over this."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alec asked.

"How do you feel right now?" Magnus asked.

"What?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"How do you feel now that you know about this?" Magnus asked, placing his drink on the side table.

"I feel angry. I feel so angry that they could doubt you for even a second. I want to go and tell them how wrong they are for not believing in you," Alec said.

"That is exactly why I didn't tell you," Magnus said. "I didn't want you to do something that you would regret."

"I thought we didn't keep secrets?" Alec asked. "I thought secrets were what tore us apart once before and we weren't going to do it again?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Magnus said. "I didn't hide it from you to hurt you."

"Do you have any other secrets you want to tell me?" Alec asked.

"No," Magnus shook his head. "This is the only one."

"Can I help you with this?" Alec asked.

"Unfortunately I don't think you are the solution to this problem," Magnus said. He reached out and rested his hands on Alec's arms when he saw the defeated look on his boyfriend's face.

"I'm sorry this is happening because of me," Alec said.

"I'm not," Magnus shook his head.

"Really?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"I'll never be sorry when it comes to you," Magnus. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. If they can't accept that, then that is their problem. It's not going to change our relationship."

"It's going to get better," Alec promised.

"I know it will," Magnus nodded.

"I love you," Alec said. He reached out and cupped one of Magnus's cheeks in his hands. He ran a thumb over the cheek and watched as his boyfriend's eyes fluttered closed for a second. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Magnus's lips. Magnus pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around his waist as the kiss intensified. He pulled back and the two rested their foreheads together, their eyes closed.

"I love you too Alexander," Magnus whispered before closing the gap and crashing their lips together once more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 17**

"Absolutely not!" Alec shook his head and then walked out of their bedroom.

"Oh come on, Alexander! You are being completely stubborn," Magnus said as he followed him down the hallway.

"I am not being stubborn," Alec disagreed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Magnus raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend and he quickly dropped his arms. "Okay I crossed my arms but that does not mean I am being stubborn."

"It will take an hour at most," Magnus said. He was desperately trying to get his boyfriend to agree but knew that he was going to have a hard time. It was going to be a huge surprise if Alec actually agreed to his plan.

"Why in the world do you want us to sit and pose for a portrait? Why in the world do you want a portrait of us?" Alec asked. "Aren't the pictures of us around the apartment more than enough?"

"Don't you think it would be fabulous to walk into the apartment and see a giant painting of us on the wall?" Magnus asked. Alec watched as he gestured towards the wall where he wanted to painting to go and he seemed to be admiring the spot like there was already a painting of them up there.

"Uh, no?" Alec asked. He was still completely confused on why this seemed like a good idea to let a random stranger into their home and to sit there for hours for them.

"Alexander!" Magnus shot him a look and then placed his hands on his hips. "Are you really saying that you don't want to do this?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Alec nodded.

"Fine," Magnus rolled his eyes and then walked towards the kitchen. Alec watched him go and then let out a long, frustrated sigh before following him.

"Hey," Alec rested a hand on his arm and waited for him to turn around but he didn't. "I'm sorry. I was being a jerk."

"It's fine Alexander," Magnus shrugged and then finally spun around to face him. "It was just an idea but if you're uncomfortable with it then I'm okay with that."

"Are you sure?" Alec asked, trying to gauge his face for any indication that he was lying. Magnus could keep a straight face when he wanted to hide what he was feeling. He had been doing it for a long time and mastered it by now.

"I am sure," Magnus nodded. He kissed Alec on the cheek and then smiled. "I will see you later."

"Bye," Alec said as he watched him walk out of the kitchen. He sighed to himself because he knew that his boyfriend was lying. He was not okay and that portrait was something that he really wanted on the wall. He knew what he needed to do.

 **. . . . .**

"Alexander?" Magnus called out before closing the front door. "Are you home? Can we get Chinese food for dinner? I have been craving it all day and could really go for some." When he got no response, he raised an eyebrow. "Alexander?" He called out again. It was rare for Alec to not answer him right away. He usually met him in the hallway and greeted him with a kiss.

"In here!" Alec finally called back. He walked in the direction of his voice and saw his boyfriend standing in the middle of the living room. He was smiling at Magnus and that only caused him to grow more suspicious.

"What-?" Magnus started to say but stopped almost instantly. On the wall was a giant portrait of the two of them and he widened his eyes before turning to face his boyfriend. "What is this?"

"I know it's not exactly what you wanted," Alec said. "I took a picture of the two of us from one of the frames and had someone paint it for me. I waited all day until they finished. I think my pestering annoyed them enough to get it done in one day."

"I thought you didn't want this?" Magnus asked, walking closer to his boyfriend. His boyfriend continued to surprise him with his big heart and unexpected gestures.

"I want you to be happy and this is something that is clearly important to you," Alec said. "I shouldn't have shot down the idea so quickly. If this is something that makes you happy then I am completely on board with it."

"Yeah?" Magnus asked, a smile gracing his face. His smile was so contagious that it had Alec smiling almost instantly.

"It brightens up the living room," Alec said.

"I love you Alexander," Magnus said. He looked over at the painting of the two of them and then back at his boyfriend. Alec could see that he was extremely happy and that was all that mattered to him. He cupped Magnus's face in his hands and took a step closer.

"I love you too," Alec said before crashing their lips together. Love was about compromise. If a painting of the two of them on their living room wall was going to make Magnus happy, then Alec wanted that for him. All he wanted was for Magnus to be happy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 18**

Magnus was alternating between sitting on the couch and pacing the living room floor. He thought a martini would soothe him but after a few sips, he placed the drink back on the side table. He looked up at the clock on the wall and then over at the front door again. Alec was on a mission and he knew that there was no reason for him to be nervous. He had been on hundreds of missions in his lifetime and he would go on hundreds more. It never helped to ease his nerves though. It never stopped the panic that one day he would get a phone call that he dreaded most in the world. It was at that moment that he heard his phone start to ring and his stomach dropped to his feet. It was the moment he dreaded the most.

"Hello?" Magnus quickly answered and waited for the response on the other end.

 _"_ _Magnus?" Izzy's voice filled his ears._

"Is he okay?" Magnus asked, the panic starting to set in. He said a silent prayer that Alec was okay.

 _"_ _He's fine," Izzy insisted. "But you should get to the Institute right away."_

"Why?" Magnus demanded.

 _"_ _Just do it," Izzy said_ and then he was greeted with the dial tone.

"Always so helpful Isabelle," Magnus rolled his eyes and hung up the phone. He knew that it wasn't serious. Izzy seemed way to calm for there to be anything wrong with Alec. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

 **. . . . .**

"Where is he?" Magnus demanded as he walked into the Institute, less than twenty minutes later.

"Well hello to you too Magnus," Jace rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Don't sass me, Jace. Where is he?" Magnus asked.

"In there," Jace nodded in the direction of Alec's old bedroom. Magnus shot him a look and then walked off in the direction of Alec's old room.

"Alexander?" Magnus hesitantly looked into the bedroom and raised an eyebrow. Alec was sitting at the edge of the bed and just staring at the wall. He turned around at the sound of his boyfriend's voice and Magnus widened his eyes in surprise.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Alec insisted as he lifted his hands in the air to attempt to calm his boyfriend. He had a huge black eye and his left eye was almost completely swollen shut.

"What happened to you?" Magnus asked, walking over and sitting next to him on the bed.

"Would you believe me if I told you that it had nothing to do with the mission?" Alec asked, shifting on the bed and turning to fully face Magnus.

"Explain," Magnus said.

"We had just finished up and were getting ready to head back. I guess Jace was on edge for some reason and I came up from behind him. He turned around and punched me square in the eye," Alec explained and then winced as he relieved the moment.

"Jace did this?" Magnus widened his eyes. He knew that Jace would never just willingly punch Alec in the face. He knew that there had to have been something really bothering Jace for him to do it. He loved Alec far too much to ever cause him pain.

"It wasn't on purpose," Alec insisted. "Something about this mission really got to him and he freaked out when I startled him."

"Does it hurt?" Magnus asked, lifting up a hand and gently resting it against Alec's cheek. He watched as his boyfriend flinched slightly but then relaxed in his touch. He closed his eyes for a moment, seeming to relish the comfort, and then opened them to look at Magnus.

"A little," Alec shrugged. "It's nothing compared to some of my other injuries that I have gotten on missions before."

"Do you want me to heal it for you?" Magnus asked. He knew a snap of his fingers and the black eye would be gone within a second.

"Nah," Alec shook his head. "I think I'll just let it heal on its own."

"I like that idea," Magnus smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Alec raised an eyebrow, surprised by his answer.

"There is something incredibly sexy about a man with a black eye," Magnus said. "You totally rock it."

"Is that right?" Alec smirked in return.

"Oh yeah," Magnus nodded and scooted closer to his boyfriend on the bed. Alec rested a hand on Magnus's waist and he in return wrapped an around Alec's shoulders. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'll always be okay," Alec promised. "And I'll always come home to you."

"I love you Alexander," Magnus leaned even closer so that their lips were only inches apart.

"I love you too Magnus," Alec closed the gap between them and kissed his boyfriend. Black eye or not, Alec was still incredibly handsome to Magnus and his love was still as strong as ever for him. There was nothing that could ever change the way he felt about his boyfriend.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 19**

"Don't you want to talk about it Alexander?" Magnus asked as he followed his boyfriend down the hall of the Institute. He desperately wanted his boyfriend to talk to him but to this point was having no luck.

"There is nothing to talk about," Alec said in a sharp tone.

"Alexander," Magnus let out a tired sigh but quickly stopped in his tracks when Alec whirled around to face him.

"How is talking about it going to make anything better? Did you see my mother's face when she realized that was the woman my father betrayed her with? Why would he even bring her here?" Alec snapped as he threw his hands up in frustration.

"I don't think he actually brought her here," Magnus said. "He looked pretty surprised to see her too."

"Magnus," Alec shot him a look and his boyfriend quickly lifted his hands up in defense. Clearly that was not the response Alec was looking for.

"Right, sorry," Magnus winced.

"I'm going to go to the training room," Alec said and nodded his head in that direction. "Maybe punch something."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Magnus asked. He already knew what the answer was going to be but was desperate to help his boyfriend in any way that he could. He hated when Alec closed off on him.

"I'll just see you later," Alec shook his head. He quickly walked down the hall and out of Magnus's sight, causing the Warlock to sigh in frustration.

"Don't take it personally," Jace's smooth voice said from behind him. Magnus whirled around to see him standing there, clearly having heard the entire conversation.

"Excuse me?" Magnus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alec gets like this," Jace said. "I've been best friends with him pretty much my entire life and have learned there is really nothing you can do when he is in one of those moods. He will come around though. When he's ready to talk he will come to you."

"So I just have to let him deal with this alone?" Magnus asked.

"Once he finishes beating the crap out of the punching bag, he'll come around. I'm almost certain that your door will be the one he's knocking on," Jace said as he patted Magnus on the shoulder. "See you later."

"Bye," Magnus said as he watched the blonde walk away. As much as it killed him to admit, he knew Jace was right. If anyone knew Alec, it was him. He just had to wait for his Alexander to come around.

 **. . . . .**

"Hey," Alec hesitantly smiled after Magnus opened the door.

"Alexander," Magnus said and then gestured him inside his apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," Alec admitted. "I felt bad for how I reacted earlier and wanted to apologize."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Magnus insisted. "You did nothing wrong. I know you were upset and needed time to process what you saw."

"I can't believe that she would just show up like that," Alec said as he walked over and took a seat on the couch. Magnus followed his boyfriend and took a seat next to him. "I mean, she knows my mother would be here. My siblings and I are all here. It's like she wanted to rub in our faces that she was the other woman."

"Alexander," Magnus whispered.

"Then it got me thinking," Alec continued on as if Magnus hadn't said anything. "People lie. People cheat. It could happen to any of us at any time."

"Are you afraid that I'm going to cheat on you?" Magnus quickly cut in.

"I, uh-," Alec stuttered and quickly looked away. Magnus reached out and grabbed onto his boyfriend's hand, tugging on it to get him to face him.

"That is never going to happen," Magnus insisted.

"You don't know that," Alec shook his head. "Things can change. Temptation can happen."

"I do know that," Magnus said. "I love you more than I have ever loved any other person in this world. I am not the cheating type. I never have been and never will be. You are all I want in a partner and more."

"I shouldn't have insinuated anything," Alec said.

"Never be afraid to talk to me," Magnus insisted. "I want you to always be open and honest with me. That's the only way this relationship is going to work."

"I love you," Alec whispered. Magnus scooted closer to him on the couch and leaned closer to him.

"I love you too," Magnus said. He leaned forward and gently closed the gap between them, smashing his lips against his boyfriend's. When he pulled back, he looked into Alec's eyes and nodded at him. "We'll get through this, together."

"Together," Alec nodded and then rested his forehead against Magnus's. Together sounded perfect to him.


End file.
